Moon Light Shadow
by Ein Mikara
Summary: Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku berdiri tegak sambil menatap kearah Tom. "It-itu tadi a-apa?", tanyaku tergagap. "Ya, ya. Kau melihatnya bukan. Pendar pendar perak tadi berlalu lalang dihutan?" Dia menatapku sambil terlihat binar cerah dimatanya. "Ya, i-itu apa tadi itu?", tanyaku tak sabar sambil mengguncang badannya. Chap 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

Warning

OOC, Typo(s), Non Shinobi story

Fanfic fantasy yang gak ada unsur ninja-ninjanya sama sekali. So, jangan berharap lebih pada story ini

FYI, fanfic ini lebih dulu muncul di fb dan blog author. Jadi klo ada yang pernah baca dengan chara yang berbeda jangan kuatir. Ini bukan plagiant tapi memang milik fic author yang sudah agak dirobah sana sini. Nikmatin aja yaaa...

* * *

Prolog

Suara tembakan mengudara ditengah malam. Aku berlari cepat menuju ke arah hutan. Aku melihat sekelebat seorang pria memegang senapan sambil berlari dan menghilang dikerumunan pohon.

"Dor,dor,dor", terdengar suara tembakan beberapa kali lagi.

Aku tetap berlari lebih dalam ke arah hutan. Beruntung sedang bulan purnama. Langit yang cerah menelusupkan sinarnya di celah pepohonan membuat suasana yang kelam diselimuti pendar-pendar berwarna perak.

Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak. Kutajamkan telingaku berharap mendengar suara tembakan atau derap langkah kaki. Aku tidak mendengar suara lain kecuali suara binatang malam yang dengan riuh lirih berdering.

Aku berjalan pelan menyeret kedua kakiku yang mulai kelelahan. Kedua tanganku gemetar.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ketika terakhir kali Dave memelukku sebelum menghilang ke dalam hutan. Aku takut. Aku takut tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya.

Setahun sudah berlalu. Setiap malam aku menyusuri hutan demi bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakah karena ini aku harus pulang? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka sembunyikan dariku?

Langkah kakiku terhenti didepan gubuk rumahku. Melihatnya semakin kurus membuatku menitikkan air mata. Aku berderap ke arahnya dan menghambur kepelukannya. Ibu mengelus kepalaku pelan. Ia ikut menangis bersamaku.

"Ibu, ibu", suaraku beradu dengan suara angin malam. Kueratkan pelukanku sambil mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Berhentilah mengejar kakak-kakakmu. Berhentilah berharap, Nak. Lanjutkan hidupmu, Nak. Kembalilah ke kota. Jangan sampaikan berita ini kepada kakak-kakak perempuanmu. Berjanjilah pada ibu".

Ibu menggenggam tanganku erat kemudian mengecup puncak kepalaku. Aku mengepalkan tangan kiriku yang bebas. Aku tak akan kembali ke kota jika aku belum bisa menemukan ayah dan ketiga kakak laki-lakiku. Aku harus tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Mengapa mereka lama sekali karena mengejar seorang pemburu? Mengapa mereka lama sekali?

Hal terakhir yang kutahu saat itu, ayah dan kedua kakakku, Boruto dan Mitsuki sedang beradu mulut. Beberapa kali kulihat ayah menghela napas. Aku melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Hanya suara keras Mitsuki yang beberapa kali tertangkap telingaku ketika ia berteriak meminta Boruto dan ayahku untuk diam. Aku melihat mereka serius membicarakan sesuatu dan sesekali menunjuk ke arah hutan. Boruto terlihat begitu frustasi sambil berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sedangkan Mitsuki, raut mukanya terlihat mengeras. Ayah kemudian mengambil senapan yang berada didepan mereka dan mengisyaratkan kedua kakakku untuk ikut serta mengambil senapan mereka.

Saat itu Shikadai datang menghampiriku dan mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku bersikeras menolaknya dengan alasan ada konflik dalam keluargaku. Namun ia berkata ada hal yang teramat penting yang harus ia tunjukkan. Dengan berat hati aku berjalan mengikutinya dan menjauhkan pandanganku dari ketika laki-laki yang sedang berdebat dibelakang rumah.  
Shikadai berlari kencang sambil menyeret tanganku. Kami beberapa kali terpeleset tapi dia bersikukuh tetap bangun dan tetap menyeretku berlari cepat ke arah bukit.

Kami sampai diatas bukit ketika aku merasa napasku tinggal setiupan saja. Tiba-tiba Shikadai menggoncang kedua tanganku sambil menunjuk kearah hutan. Aku menyipit memandang ke arah hutan sambil mengatur napasku yang masih tersengal sengal. Aku membungkuk sambil menangkapkan tanganku kearah lutut dan tetap memandang kearah hutan yang sampai sekarang aku belum tau apa yang membuat Shikadai tertarik melihat kearah hutan yang

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku berdiri tegak sambil menatap kearah Shikadai.

"It-itu tadi a-apa?", tanyaku tergagap.

"Ya, ya. Kau melihatnya bukan. Pendar pendar perak tadi berlalu lalang dihutan?" Dia menatapku sambil terlihat binar cerah dimatanya.

"Iyaa, itu apa tadi itu?", tanyaku tak sabar sambil mengguncang badannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Beberapa hari ini aku lihat seperti itu. Waktu aku mengatakan hal ini pada penduduk desa, mereka malah kelihatan takut tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aneh bukan? Kata ayahku, setelah bulan sudah melewati masa purnama pendar-pendar itu akan hilang. Pendar-pendar ini akan selalu ada setiap purnama tapi hanya setiap tahun pendar-pendar itu akan seperti saat ini. Berloncatan seperti ah entah kau bisa lihat sendiri seperti apa"

"Lalu, mereka itu, pendar-pendar itu apa? Sebenarnya mereka itu apa?"

"Entahlah, ayahku hanya mengatakan itu dan dia tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi. Ayah memintaku menjauhi hutan sampai purnama menghilang".

Saat kami kembali kerumah, ayah dan kedua saudaraku sudah pergi. Ibu berkata bahwa mereka sedang berada dihutan mengejar seorang pemburu. Tapi sampai pagi menjelang, ayah dan kedua kakaku tak kembali.

Sore harinya Inojin datang sambil membawa buruannya. Ia datang dari hutan sebelah timur, bukan hutan di sebelah barat yang berada di belakang rumah kami tempat ketiga laki-laki dalam keluargaku yang menghilang.

Muka Inojin yang memang sudah pucat semakin memucat ketika kuceritakan peristiwa ketika Shikadai mengajakku ke bukit tadi malam.

"Aku minta kau untuk menghindari hutan saat malam sampai purnama berakhir" kata Inojin sambil meminyaki senapannya. "Kau mengerti Himawari? hindari hutan dan pergilah ke laut atau kemana saja sesukamu".

"Untuk apa aku ke laut?", tanyaku heran.

"Ya lebih baik kau ke laut. Terserah kau mau apa asal jangan ke hutan. Mengerti? Sudah jangan tanya apa-apa lagi".

Beberapa jam kemudian ketika langit malam sudah mulai menggelap, Inojin muncul dari dalam rumah membawa senapan kesayangannya. Wajahnya mengeras. Beberapa kali kulihat ia tersenyum masam sambil menatap ibuku yang sedang menahan tangis.

Aku datang menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku sambil memeluknya. "Baru saja pulang, kenapa harus pergi lagi?"

"Jagalah ibu. Aku akan menyusul ayah dan kakak. Kau ingat kata-kataku baik-baik. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam hutan sampai bulan purnama berakhir. Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menjaga ibu. Jika sampai bulan purnama berakhir aku, ayah dan kakak belum kembali, kau harus kembali ke kota bersama ibu", ia segera membenarkan jaketnya dan membawa senapannya berjalan kearah hutan.

Aku menyusulnya dan berlari tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau tuli? Kau tidak dengarkan kata-kataku?" Ia mendelik sebal dan menatapku putus asa.

"Aku, bolehkah aku ikut?", tanyaku sambil menatap takut-takut kearahnya.

"Kau menyayangiku bukan, Himawari?", tanyanya serius.

"Tentu saja, kita bersama sejak dulu. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tak ingin kau pergi dan tak kembali. Perasaanku berkata, jika akau membiarkanmu pergi sekarang aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi".

"Aku tau kau menyayangiku. Akupun begitu. Berjanjilah kau menuruti nasehatku kemarin. Hanya itu yang kuminta. Kasih sayangmu akan membawaku kembali".

Ia memelukku erat beberapa saat. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya, mengecup kepalaku sekilas kemudian mengisyaratkan aku untuk pergi.

Ia masuk kedalam hutan lebat yang diselimuti pendar-pendar perak yang berloncatan. Beberapa saat aku masih melihat sosoknya yang tegap dan suara derap kakinya yang lebar. Kemudian bayangannya benar-benar hilang menembus hutan yang lebat.

Setahun sudah berlalu dan tak ada seorangpun didesa ini yang membuka mulut mereka untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku. Seakan mereka tak mau tau. Seakan mereka tak pernah menganggap keluargaku ada.

Aku bertanya pada siapa saja. Pada istri kedua kakakku, pada ibuku, Hinata, pada Shikadai dan pada semua orang yang kutemui. Dan semuanya tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan rasa penasaranku.

Bahkan Shikadai dengan sengaja mulai menjauhiku. Aku terluka melihatnya menjauh ketika aku sangat butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku. Aku kesana kemari berharap menemukan jawaban atas kejadian yang menimpa keluargaku.

Aku sedih melihat ibu yang setiap hari terus menangis. Aku tau beliau juga merindukan ayah dan ketiga kakakku.

"Aku akan pergi, Ibu. Tapi biarkan aku pergi dengan hati yang damai. Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi".

Ibu memandangiku sejenak. Kemudian ia terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengguncang kedua bahunya meminta penjelasan. Setahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Dan aku tak mendapat kejelasan sama sekali.

Aku tetap mengunjungi hutan setiap malam. Melihat sekelebat bayangan di sela-sela pepohonan. Setiap kali kudengar suara tembakan mengudara. Tapi tak sekalipun kujumpai seseorang. Seorang pemburu sekalipun.

Aku memendam rasa penasaranku begitu lama, aku bahkan beberapa kali bermalam dihutan sambil membawa senapan kepunyaan Inojin yang masih tertinggal di rumah. Tapi tetap saja tak pernah kujumpai seorangpun yang berkeliaran dihutan ini selain aku.

Beberapa bulan kemudian kulihat Shikadai dengan tubuh yang semakin kurus dan bermuka pucat datang menghampiriku. Dibelakangnya muncul seseorang yang tak pernah kusangka-sangka. Shinki, si anak pendeta.

"Ada apa?", tanyaku datar. Kulihat Shikadai menunjukkan wajah menderita. Ia semakin mendekat padaku.

"Aku merindukanmu", ucapnya lirih.  
Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan mengibaskan tangannya yang hendak memelukku lagi.

"Hanya itu?", tanyaku ketus.

"Maafkan aku", lirihnya lagi. "Aku tau kau tak akan pernah memaafkanku. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf".

"Kau tidak mengajakku kesini hanya untuk menyaksikan adegan memalukan seperti ini, kan?" Dengus Shinki.

Bocah itu sama seperti saat kami kecil dulu. Sangat menyebalkan dan angkuh.  
Aku menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Lalu, ada apa sebenarnya sampai-sampai kau mengajak orang menyebalkan seperti dia menginjakkan kaki ditanahku?",aku belum mengalihkan pandangan tajamku pada Shinki.  
Shikadai menghela napas panjang kemudian melerai kami berdua.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini", katanya kemudian. "Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Himawari. Ya, kepadamu Hima. Aku mengajaknya karena mungkin dia bisa membantuku menjelaskan padamu dengan lebih rinci karena sebelum ini semua terjadi padamu, ini sudah terjadi pada keluarganya lebih dulu".

"Maksudmu?", aku menatap mereka bergantian mencari penjelasan.

"Keluargaku diambil lebih dulu", jawab Shinki sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapanku.

"Kami akan menjelaskan, aku berjanji" lanjut Shikadai sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Continue

* * *

Or Not?

.

Your review will answer my question. Thankyouuu... :*


	2. Chapter 2

_Masih Inget Prolognya Moonlight Shadow kan? Nah, di Part ini Author akan mulai memperkenalkan siapa saja tokoh serta karakter yang akan mengisi cerita di Moonlight Shadow Series ini. Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, murni karangan Author n ber genre Fantasy. So, untuk kurang lebihnya harap dimaklumi. Typo bertebaran. Don't be a plagiant. And don't bash me. Happy Reading! ^,^_

* * *

Warning :

Don't Like Don't Read

This Story for my and just Mine

Genre Sedikit Western

Tempat, Waktu, Chara semua OOC

* * *

Part 1

 **PULANG**

Kereta mulai bergerak lamat. Kulongokkan kepalaku melalui kaca jendela kereta yang terbuka berharap masih melihat sosoknya yang semakin menjauh sambil tak henti-hentinya melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

Hari itu tak banyak yang bisa kuingat. Pakaian lusuh ayahku yang kuambil dari lemari tuanya, buntalan kain-kain hangat yang ibu siapkan, roti apak dan sekantong air, sepatu kebesaran milik kakak tertuaku dan sekantong uang yang telah kukumpulkan selama 3tahun dengan bekerja sebagai penggembala ternak milik pamanku. Barang-barang itu berada dalam buntalan yang kubawa menuju kota. Tempatku sekarang berada untuk mengadu nasib.

Masih jelas kuingat senyuman lebar ayah mengiringi kepergianku. Dia yang mengantarkanku pagi-pagi sekali menuju stasiun tua yang berada diujung desa tetangga dengan menaiki gerobak bobrok milik kakak tertuaku yang ditarik seekor kuda.

Aku Uzumaki Himawari. Anak bungsu dari 7 bersaudara. Ayahku, Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang pandai besi yang bekerja dibengkel tuanya, didesa yang dekat dengan laut. Ibuku, Uzumaki Hinata seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Meskipun terkadang beliau juga menjadi buruh cuci untuk membantu perekonomian keluargaku yang jauh dari kata layak.

Kelima kakakku sudah berkeluarga. Boruto, kakak tertuaku sudah menikah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu usiaku baru genap 5 tahun. Sekarang ia memiliki 4 orang anak dan tinggal jauh lebih dekat kearah laut diujung desa. Ia bekerja sebagai nelayan. Sama seperti kakak keduaku, Mitsuki, yang juga sudah menikah dan memiliki 3 orang seorang peternak. Dia juga adalah kakak yang paling menyayangiku. Tentunya Boruto juga sangat menyayangiku. Dia memberikan apapun yang kuminta. Tetapi aku tidak meminta banyak barang darinya. Hanya barang-barang yang sudah tidak dipakainya yang kuminta sebagai bahan pelengkapku ketika aku harus mengembalakan ternak-ternak milik paman Kakashi yang bijaksana.

Mitsuki seringkali memintaku membantunya dipeternakannya yang terletak didesa tetangga. Biasanya aku meminjam gerobak Boruto untuk mengangkut rumput segar yang kuambil diatas bukit kemudian kuisikan pada gerobak dan kubawa menuju peternakan Mitsuki. Biasanya selama beberapa hari aku bekerja disana membantu membersihkan kandang, memerah susu dan mencari rumput di bukit-bukit yang memang terletak agak jauh dari tempat peternakan itu berada.

Mitsuki akan dengan senang hati memberiku beberapa bungkus roti dan sekantong susu segar. Terkadang istrinya juga memberiku mentega, telur, dan keju olahan yang ia titipkan untuk kedua orang tua kami. Chocho, istri Mitsuki, adalah perempuan gemuk yang baik hati. Ia sering memberiku kue jahe ketika hari beranjak sore. Dan menyiapkan seteko teh hangat yang ia letakkan dekat istal, tempat dimana aku menginap.

Shion, kakak perempuanku yang paling cantik. Dialah yang paling beruntung karena dipersunting seorang saudagar kaya dan kini tinggal jauh dinegri asing. Tak pernah kudengar lagi kabarnya sejak ia memutuskan untuk menikah dan mengikuti suaminya dengan menaiki sebuah kapal besar mengantarkan mereka mengarungi samudra diawal tahun sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu.

Sara dan Karin menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka juga beruntung mendapatkan pria-pria tampan yang terpelajar dan kini mereka juga tinggal dikota.

Aku beberapa kali sempat menemui mereka. Sara memiliki sebuah toko kain. Sedangkan Karin membuka sebuah kedai. Saat dimana aku kelaparan dan kehabisan uang, aku mengunjungi Karin untuk meminta sekerat roti dan beberapa butir telur.

Aku bekerja menjadi tukang sapu disebuah sekolah menengah. Penampilanku yang agak kumuh dan terlalu kurus membuat banyak orang tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah seorang gadis. Mereka menyebutku Hima-chan. Panggilan yang sebenarnya adalah panggilan sayang dari Inojin, saudara kembarku, meskipun menurut banyak orang rupaku lebih mirip Boruto, kakak tertuaku. Hima-chan juga merupakan panggilan sayang Shikadai, sahabat kami sejak kecil,padaku.

Kakakku yang keenam, saudara kembarku, seorang laki-laki berparas tampan. Inojin memiliki rupa yang jauh lebih baik dari kedua saudara laki-lakiku yang lain. Badannya tegap dan berotot. Berambut pirang yang selalu dikuncir miring. Ia seorang pemburu. Dia telah meninggalkan rumah 2 bulan sebelum aku pergi kekota. Biasanya dia akan pulang setelah beberapa bulan. Mengirimkan hasil buruan dan beberapa kantong uang hasil penjualan kulit buruannya. Biasanya dia akan langsung memelukku begitu kami bertemu dan mengajakku seharian bermain-main didekat laut. Dia juga suka mencemoohku yang kerap memakai baju ayah karena aku nyaman memakainya.

Tetapi ayahku begitu besar. Tubuhnya sebesar sapi. Haha.. ini hanya perumpamaan. Tidak, badan ayahku memang besar karena beliau bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Dengan tubuh sebesar itu, tentu saja ayahku sanggup membuat pelbagai peralatan dapur yang ia tempa sendiri. Bajunya begitu besar sehingga aku terlihat menyedihkan ketika memakai salah satu bajunya. Seperti anak katak yang dipakaikan sebuah jubah, begitu kata Inojin dan Shikadai yang seringkali mengolokku.

Lambat laun kehidupan kota memerangkapku. Nasibku tak lebih baik daripada ketika aku pergi meninggalkan desa 2 tahun yang lalu. Meskipun dengan menahan tangis, tapi ibu merelakanku pergi. Kesulitan ekonomi mungkin membebaninya karena harus menanggung beberapa mulut. Dengan kepergianku, hanya tersisa 2 mulut yang harus ia kenyangkan. Pundi uang ayahkupun sepertinya lebih bisa menghemat dengan kepergianku. Meskipun ketika aku tinggal disana dulu, akupun bekerja dan tidak berpangku tangan.

Aku tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan. Sekolah, bagi kami yang udik ini, hanyalah sebagian dari bunga tidur. Seorang perawat yang baik hati, yang juga menjadi seorang guru ditempat dimana aku bekerja, bersedia dengan telaten mengajariku membaca dan berhitung. Suster Sakura sangat peduli padaku. Beliau selalu memujiku ketika kemampuanku bertambah.

Beberapa hari setiap minggu aku selalu diajak menuju perpustakaan. Disana dia membiarkanku membaca buku apasaja yang kusukai. Meskipun hasil jerih payahku tak mendapatkan sangat banyak uang, tetapi aku bahagia dan nyaman disini. Hingga suatu hari Suster Sakura memberikanku selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil.

"Ini untukmu", katanya sembari mengulurkan benda tipis berwarna kuning itu padaku. Tangan kanannya menggenggamkan pensil ke tangan kiriku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Oh, tentu saja kau harus memberi kabar pada keluargamu supaya mereka tau bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Bahkan kini kau bisa membaca. Mereka pasti akan senang sekali",

"Tapi", aku menatap kertas itu dengan ragu.  
"Tak ada yang bisa membaca dirumah kami. Kami semua bodoh".

"Ah, begitu", gumam Suster Sakura prihatin. "Apa tetanggamu ada yang bisa membaca? Kurasa mereka bisa meminta bantuan".

Aku mencoba berpikir keras. Didesa kami, hanya dua orang yang pernah sekolah. Si anak pendeta dan,,, Ah,, Shikadai, sahabatku.

Dengan semangaat aku mulai menulis kata demi kata. Tiba saatnya aku berangkat menuju kantor pos, sebuah bangunan tua yang hanya berupa menara serta pintu kecil didepannya.

Aku membeli beberapa perangko, berharap suratku akan datang lebih cepat daripada perkiraaanku.

Dua bulan berlalu tanpa adanya surat balasan dari kedua orangtuaku. Hatikupun merasa was-was. Apakah mereka sempat menerima suratku? Bagaimana reaksi mereka? Apakah mereka menemukan seseorang yang bisa membacakannya untuk mereka?

Benakku terus bertanya-tanya. Hingga suatu hari dimusim gugur, hari dimana pekerjaanku terasa melelahkan. Semua daun berguguran. Sesering apapun aku menyapunya, mereka akan gugur lagi, bahkan semakin banyak.  
Hari itu dari kejauhan kudengar suara kuda berlari cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian kuda itu berhenti tepat dihadapanku yang sedang memegang gagang sapu dan berdiri diluar gerbang sekolah.

Sang pengendara mengenakan jubah hijau tua dengan topi berpinggiran lebar. Ia turun dari kudanya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Tangannya tiba-tiba melebar kemudian mendekapku erat.

"Lepaskan", seruku panik. "K-Kau siapa?"  
Orang itu melepaskan topinya dan tersenyum lebar padaku. Mengingatkanku pada bocah tengil didesaku dulu. Ah dia pasti..

"Wah, Hima-chan, menyesal sekali jika aku mengagetkanmu", serunya sambil tetap tersenyum lebar. Tangannya kini merangkul lenganku tanpa merasa risih.

"Pria tampan ini, dengan menyesal aku memperkenalkan diri. Shikadai si Tampan", mataku melebar mendengar perkataannya.

Tangannya dengan sigap meraih tanganku kemudian mengecupnya. Selama sekian detik aku terhipnotis dengan perilakunya. Namun kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu. Oh, tidak. Tanganku kotor, badanku kotor, aku merasa sangat malu. Kutepis segera tangan yang masih menggenggam tanganku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa? Apa kau sudah lupa padaku? Aku Shika mu. Yang sering bermain bersamamu. Apa kau lupa?" Shikadai mendekat dan mengguncang bahuku.

"Ah, ya. Tentu saja aku ingat. A-ada apa kau kemari?",

Dia memicingkan mata melihat reaksiku yang setengah gugup bercampur malu.

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku jauh-jauh datang dari Amegakure dan reaksimu hanya begitu?", serunya gemas sambil memandangku lekat.

"Yah! Aku tak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang kau tunggu", sergahku. "Lantas apa yang membawamu datang kemari?".

Dia terlihat menimbang sebentar. Kemudian menghela napas.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku?" Tanyanya datar.

"Yah, tentu saja aku merindukanmu", jawabku cepat. "Aku juga merindukan semua teman-temanku yang lain".

"Sapi, kambing, ayam? Oh anjing juga?" Ia tergelak mendengar leluconnya sendiri. Mukaku mulai memanas karena , aku tak memiliki teman selain dia. Bahkan anak pendeta yang angkuh itupun tak sudi menjadi temanku.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari?"

"Ayah dan ibumu telah menerima suratmu. Wah, tentunya tidak sia-sia kau bekerja di kota. Kau sudah bisa membaca dan menulis rupanya. Hahahah..." Lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Beliau menyuruhku menuliskan pesan balasan padamu. Mereka meminta kau kembali. Ibumu memintamu kembali. Dia sangat rindu dan ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku pikir jika menulis surat padamu akan memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai. Belum tentu juga kau akan memenuhi permintaan mereka. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjemputmu kemari. Kau tau, aku berkuda selama hampir dua hari untuk sampai disini. Jadi, kumohon ikutlah bersamaku",dia terdiam sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan." Demi kedua orang tuamu, tentu saja".

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kulihat mata Shikadai yang sedari tadi menatapku lekat. Akhirnya aku mengangguk dan berkata,"Baiklah. Tapi beri waktu dua hari. Aku harus mohon diri pada suster kepala. Beliau begitu baik padaku. Kuharap mereka bisa mengerti. Kau istirahat dulu di ruanganku. Disana!"

Aku mengantar Shikadai menuju ruangan dibagian belakang Kathedral. Ruangan berukuran 3x3meter dan memiliki satu jendela kecil. Kuikatkan kudanya pada pohon cemara yang ada disebelah timur pintu itu. Aku meletakkan buntalan kain pada sisi ruangan beralas jerami dan mempersilahkan Tom beristirahat sedang aku kembali pada pekerjaanku.

Tanganku gemetar mengetuk pintu setinggi 2 meter dihadapanku. Beberapa kali mengetuknya, tak seorangpun menjawab atau membukakan pintu.

"Ada perlu apa kau mau menemui Suster kepala?" Tegur seseorang dibelakangku. Aku segera memutar tubuh dan membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf, suster. Ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan pada suster kepala".

Suster Shizune menggandeng lenganku menuju lorong yang mengarah ke ruang perawatan.

"Mari ikut denganku. Suster kepala tidak ada diruangannya. Dia sedang bersama para Suster lainnya di ruang perawatan".

Aku membalas senyuman ramah suster Am kemudian dengan kikuk mengikutinya menuju ruang perawatan.

"Hima-chan", seru Suster Sakura ketika kami baru sampai di depan pintu. "Apa kau terluka, Nak?"

Nadanya penuh kecemasan. Sambil setengah berlari beliau menghampiriku.

"Ah, tidak, Suster. Saya baik-baik saja. Saya kemari ingin bertemu dengan suster kepala".

Madam Tsunade, sang Suster kepala berjalan kearahku sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, anakku?", tanyanya sambil mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi kayu.

"Saya, saya ingin memohon diri untuk kembali ke desa. Ayah dan ibu menyuruh saya kembali",

Madam Tsunade termangu sejenak kemudian berkata "Apa terjadi sesuatu disana? Apa kami bisa membantu?"

"Tidak-tidak", sahutku cepat sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Ayah dan ibu meminta saya kembali. Bukan karena sesuatu. Mereka bilang mereka merindukan saya". Jelasku.

"Oh, baiklAh kalau begitu. Apa perbekalanmu cukup? Kami bisa menambahkan upah yang akan kau terima. Kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik, Nak. Diberkatilah engkau, anakku. Kami akan dengan senang hati menerimamu kembali jika sewaktu-waktu kau butuh pekerjaan. Hati-hati dijalan".

Suster Shizune membawakan sekantung uang dan beberapa lembar kain. Ia memaksaku menerimanya. Dengan senag hati aku menerima pemberian mereka. Dan kini aku bisa bersiap-siap untuk pulang bersama Shikadai.

* * *

"Kenapa menunggang kuda sih? Bukannya lebih cepat naik kereta api saja?" Tanyaku sambil mengemasi barang-barangku selagi Shikadai mengikat barang-barangku yang lain ke pelananya.

"Kau tau?", tanya Shikadai sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Kereta api hanya datang dua hari sekali ke desa sebelah. Aku tak yakin hari ini ada kereta yang menuju kesana. Lagipula kita masih harus menyewa kereta kuda untuk sampai ke desa kita. Apa kau berniat melakukan perjalanan yang merepotkan seperti itu?".

"Tapi menunggang kuda sangat melelahkan, Shika", keluhku.

"Kau bisa saja berjalan kalau kau mau", sahutnya sambil mengeluaran cengiran yang kusuka.

Aku memelototkan mata menatap kearahnya.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal!", pintaku.

Shikadai yang sedang mengangkat buntalan terakhirku mengernyitkan dahi seolah bertanya.

"Ya, kita akan beristirahat setiap kali aku merasa lelah".

Shikadai tertawa sambil mengiyakan.

* * *

Perjalanan kami memakan waktu 2 malam. Kami berhenti beberapa kali. Tapi kami menghindari bermalam di hutan. Kami lebih memilih bermalam di daerah pedesaan atau perbukitan dimana binatang buas tidak berkeliaran dengan bebas.

Kuda Shikadai berhenti tepat di depan halaman rumahku. Sambil tertatih aku mencoba turun dari kuda yang tingginya hampir 1,5m. Shikadai memaksaku bersabar ketika ia turun terlebih dahulu dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Aku lupa, kau bukanlah gadis yang anggun", kekehnya yang segera kubalas dengan pelototan tajam.

"Jaga mulutmu, Tuan. Jangan berlagak seperti jagoan karena sudah membantuku turun. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa kau buat terkesan", ujarku angkuh.

"Ya, ya, sepertinya begitu".

Aku segera menghambur ke pelukan ayah ketika beliau baru saja melangkah keluar dari pintu rumah.

"Gadisku", seru ayahku sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Badanku yang kecil sedikit terangkat ketika ia memelukku.

Ibuku keluar dari dalam rumah sambil tergopoh-gopoh. Tangannya terulur kearahku. Ayah melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan badanku ke arah ibu.

"Ibu", kataku tercekat. Aku sangat merindukannya. "Aku merindukan ibu. Peluk aku, Bu".

Ibu menangkap pelukanku sambil tersenyum riang.

"Kau benar-benar kembali, Himawari. Ibu benar-benar bahagia", ujarnya sembari mengusap kepalaku.

"Aku benar-benar rindu kalian. Oh, besok aku harus berkunjung ke rumah Boruto-nii dan Mitsuki-nii. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. Aku punya beberapa boneka pemberian anak-anak asrama untuk keponakan-keponakanku".

"Kau harus istirahat, Himawari", sahut Shikadai yang sedari tadi menurunkan barang-barangku dan menyerahkannya pada Ayah. Ayah membawa kelima buntalan besarku hanya dengan 2 tangan. Padahal buntalan-buntalan itu tidak ringan.

"Ya, nak. Masuklah, istirahatlah dulu. Rencana berkunjung bisa menunggu", ujar Ibu sambil menggandeng tangganku masuk ke dalam rumah kami. Shikadai mengikuti dari belakang.

Kami duduk di ruang tamu yang berukuran kecil. Ruangan itu sederhana, hanya berisi dua sofa panjang yang sudah sedikit usang dan sebuah meja kayu yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Sebuah lukisan pemandangan tergantung diatas sofa. Dan lukisan itu merupakan satu-satunya sentuhan yang menghiasi dinding berwarna putih pucat yang sudah pudar itu. Ruangan itu hampir tanpa ventilasi. Bahkan tak ada jendela. Hanya pintu satu-satunya jalan masuk manusia, dan udara.

"Kami berhutang terimakasih padamu, Nak", ujar ibuku pada Shikadai sambil menghidangkan secangkir teh dan sepiring kue manis.

"Ya, kau telah menjemput Himawari dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat. Kau sungguh baik", puji ayahku sambil menepuk lengannya.

"Dengan senang hati aku melakukannya. Oh, Bibi, kue ini enak sekali. Terimakasih", Shikadai sengaja mengerling padaku sambil menyengir lebar.

Ibuku memaksa Shikadai membawa sisa kue manis untuk dinikmati keluarganya. Ibu bahkan menambahkan kue yang lain ketika memasukkannya ke dalam kantong dan menyerahkannya pada Shikadai. Shikadai menyerah untuk menolak ketika ayahku ikut memaksanya membawa kue itu.

"Shikamaru sangat suka kue manis. Dia selalu membawa kue manis untuk bekal ketika kami berburu dulu, saat kami masih muda. Aku yakin dia akan senang menerimanya", kata ayahku sambil mengantar Shikadai sampai halaman depan.

Shikadai mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjanji menyerahkan kue itu untuk ayahnya. Kemudian samar-samar kudengar suara derap kuda menjauh dari pelataran rumah kami.

Badanku yang lelah akibat perjalanan jauh tak bisa siaga lebih lama lagi. Aku segera menyeret tubuhku masuk kedalam kamar dan segera melepaskan lelah. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara ibu yang sibuk membuka perbekalanku dan menatanya didalam lemari kayu yang terletak tepat disebelah tempat tidurku.

* * *

Pagi itu aku terbangun karena dikejutkan suara beriSik dari luar kamarku. Masih mengumpulkan tenaga, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku menjeblak terbuka dan seseorang menghambur ke atas tubuhku.

"Wah, aku rindu sekali padamu", seru seseorang yang jika kukira-kira dari bau badannya yang segar pastilah Inojin.

"Sudah kubilang dia masih tertidur", gerutu ibuku yang ikut masuk ketika Inojin menghambur ke arahku.

"Ak-kuh seh- sakh, Inojin", kataku terbata karena tubuhku masih terhimpit tubuhnya yang besar.

"Oh, maaf, Hima-chan", serunya sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuhku.

Aku mencoba duduk dan mengumpulkan energiku. Kemudian aku membuka kedua lenganku dan melambai-lambaikannya ke arah Dave.

"Peluk aku, aku juga merindukanmu, bodoh!".

Inojin tertawa lebar kemudian alih-alih memelukku ia malah mengangkatku dan membawaku keluar kamar. Aku mencoba berontak tapi dia hanya tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Ibuku ikut memarahinya karena bersikap tidak baik padaku. Tapi lalu ia menurunkanku di depan kamar mandi dan dengan gayanya yang konyol ia menutup hidungnya dengan menjepitkan jempol dan telunjuknya mengapit hidungnya sambil salah satu tangan menunjuk kearahku.

"Kau bau, tidak seharusnya perempuan bangun sesiang ini. Mandilah sebelum aku menceburkanmu ke dalam air", serunya sambil tertawa dan lari menjauh ketika tanganku hendak melayangkan pukulan kearahnya.

Aku tidak menyesali keputusanku untuk pulang. Aku sangat merindukan rumah. Merindukan kedua orang tuaku. Merindukan kakak-kakakku. Dan tentu saja merindukan keponakan-keponakanku.

Ketika aku bekerja di sekolah dan asrama Konoha High School, murid-murid perempuan disana sering memberiku boneka sebagai hadiah perpisahan ketika mereka lulus dan harus meninggalkan asrama. Aku sendiri heran, mereka menganggapku laki-laki tapi mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik. Bahkan beberapa murid disana tidak segan untuk berteman denganku. Beberapa yang lainnya seringkali menyapaku. Dan beberapa lainnya seringkali meminta perlindunganku ketika tertangkap mataku sedang melakukan tindakan-tindakan konyol atau usil.

Hari itu hari terpanas yang pernah kurasakan di Amegakure. Peluhku bercucuran memenuhi wajahku.  
Aku mengajak Inojin mengunjungi Boruto dan keluarganya.  
Aku berjalan sejauh dua kilo mendaki bukit menuju ke arah laut. Di bukit Chidori, bukit terakhir yang menjorok ke arah laut, disanalah Boruto beserta keluarganya tinggal.

Shin dan Tenten yang sedang bermain di halaman langsung berlari menyambut kami. Aku dan Inojin berjongkok sambil merentangkan tangan menangkap tubuh mungil mereka. Kulihat Sasori mengintip kami dari dalam rumah kemudian berteriak keras ke arah dalam.

"Ayaaah, Ibuuu, Bibi dan Paman datang berkunjung", serunya sambil menghambur ke arah kami.

Aku terhuyung mendapati pelukannya yang tiba-tiba. Sasori memeluk pinggangku yang sedang menggendong Tenten.

Boruto dan Sarada, istrinya, menyambutku di depan rumah. Mereka begitu bahagia menerima kedatangan kami.

"Wah, Himawari, kau terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk dari terakhir kali kau berkunjung, sayang", ujar Sarada sambil memelukku.

"Tentu saja, dia makan dengan baik kelihatannya", sahut Boruto sambil gantian memelukku.

Sementara kami duduk diberanda, Sarada menyiapkan limun dan kue isi selai nanas yang enak.

Aku duduk disebelah Inojin yang mengajak Sasori bermain dengan sebuah kayu kecil yang mereka gunakan sebagai pedang. Sedang aku duduk memeluk Tobi si bungsu yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar kedatangan kami.

"Bibi," seru Tenten yang sedang memainkan boneka pemberianku yang tadi dibawa oleh Inojin. "Kenapa bibi lama sekali tidak datang kemari? Aku, kakak dan ayah sering berkunjung ke rumah nenek. Tapi kenapa bibi tidak pernah di rumah? Benarkah kata ibu yang bilang bibi bekerja di Konoha? Apa Konoha itu jauh? Apa bibi bertemu dengan bibi Sara dan bibi Karin? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah berkunjung kemari?",

Aku dan Boruto saling pandang mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Tenten.

"Oh, tentu saja kapan-kapan bibi-bibimu yang cantik itu akan berkunjung bersama sepupumu yang luar biasa", jawabku sambil mencim kening Tenten yang kini duduk diantara aku dan Inojin.

"Yah, Konoha sangat jauh. Tapi tidak sejauh kota bibi Shion tinggal. Kau hanya perlu ke Kirigakure dan naik kereta disana. Perjalanannya bisa sampai satu malam. Kemudian kau masih harus naik kereta kuda untuk sampai ke sana. Jauh dan melelahkan. Bibi bekerja disana supaya bisa membawakan boneka mainan untuk kalian, sayang. Suatu saat nanti, kalau kalian sudah dewasa, kalian pasti juga memiliki kesempatan untuk ke Konoha. Disana banyak anak belajar di sekolah, banyak toko pakaian, toko bunga yang bermacam-macam, ada gedung teater, ada banyak rumah makan, dan lapangan untuk banyak kegiatan rakyat selain untuk berolah raga. Kau tak mungkin bosan jika tinggal disana".

Sasori, Shin, dan Tenten berbinar sambil menatapku. Aku yakin saat ini mereka pasti membayangkan keindahan Konoha.

"Apa bibi akan kembali kesana?", tanya Nick sambil memegangi lenganku.

"Oh, entahlah. Suatu saat, mungkin", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,ya aku nanti akan ikut jika bibi ke Konoha. Boleh kan ayah?", tanya Tenten sambil memandang Boruto.

"Oh, baiklah. Jika kalian sudah dewasa tentunya", jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Sore itu sebelum pulang Inojin mengatakan hendak berburu ke hutan dekat Kirigakure.

"Tidak akan lama. Mungkin hanya seminggu. Aku mulai bosan berburu dan mungkin seharusnya aku mulai membantu ayah di bengkelnya", katanya sambil menyesap tehnya yang terakhir.

"Cepatlah pulang, kudengar paman Kakashi hendak berkunjung dan meminta kita untuk hadir di rumah", kata Boruto kemudian. "Oh, berangkatlah lusa. Besok sepertinya paman akan datang. Aku akan turut pulang bersama kalian kalau begitu".

Setelah berpamitan pada Sarada dan keempat keponakanku, akhirnya kami pulang menuruni bukit Chidori sambil berjalan kaki.

Suasana sore yang menyejukkan membuat perjalanan kami tidak terasa lama. Apalagi ketika berjalan kami saling bercerita tentang apasaja yang sudah kami lalui selama dua tahun ini.

Ibu menyambut kami dengan pelukan hangat. Mitsuki sedang berada di belakang rumah ketika kami datang. Ia segera menyambut kedatangan kami dengan senyuman lebar. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan rindu kemudian aku menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Oh,Mitsuki-nii. Aku rindu sekali padamu. Tadinya aku hendak mengunjungimu. Tapi kenapa kau datang? Apa karena paman Kakashi?" Tanyaku sambil memaksanya duduk di sofa.

"Tentu saja karena paman", jawab John sambil mengasak kepalaku. "Kau terlihat lebih gemuk dan lebih cantik. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak mau menggunakan gaun. Jika saja kau mau, pasti kau terlihat sangat cantik". Pujinya.

"Sepertinya ibu melihat beberapa gaun cantik di buntalanmu kemarin. Ibu menyukai gaun yang berwarna kuning. Sangat cocok dengan warna matamu yang keemasan", Ibu mendekat padaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, sayang sekali di Amegakure tidak ada Pesta dansa, benar kan?", seru Inojin sambil menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya.

"Gaun itu pemberian suster Sakura, aku belum memutuskan untuk memakainya. Bahkan jika ada pesta dansa sekalipun. Aku menyukai pakaianku ini", semburku sambil menunjuk kemeja kotak lengan panjang dan celana safari yang kukenakan.

"Oh, tenanglah. Kalian harus beristirahat. Ah, iya, Paman Kakashi akan datang sebentar lagi. Tadi siang pesuruhnya datang untuk mengabarkan. Dan kau Himawariku sayang, kuharap kau mau menemani ibu memasak sesuatu untuk para pria".

Ibu mengajakku ke dapur sementara ayah dan ketiga kakakku berbincang di ruang tamu.

Senja mulai datang dan beberapa waktu kemudian Paman Kakashi datang berkunjung bersama Sai, sepupuku yang berusia 23 tahun. Mereka meneteng senapan dan memasang tampang serius.

Bahkan ketika melihatku mereka seolah-olah berpura-pura menampilkan wajah bahagia bertemu lagi denganku.

Aku was-was melihatnya. Aku takut mereka hendak berbuat sesuatu yang menakutkan pada keluargaku. Well, Paman Kakashi memang keluargaku, dan dia orang yang sangat baik. Begitulah aku mengenalnya. Tapi aku tak mengerti mengapa hanya sekedar berkunjung saja harus membawa senapan?

Paman Kakashi berbincang padaku beberapa saat. Kemuan beliau meminta ayahku untuk berkumpul di halaman belakang. Ada beberapa hal rahasia yang harus mereka bahas. Dan aku tak tau sedikitpun tentang itu karena mereka melarangku serta melarang ibu untuk ikut andil.

Perbincangan mereka terasa sangat lama. Hingga larut malam mereka masih memasang tampang serius dan cemas. Aku mengintip dari jendela dapur yang menghadap ke halaman belakang. Mereka terlihat begitu frustasi dan tertekan. Aku menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun tak dapat kutemukan satu tebakan pun yang dapat memuaskan rasa penasaranku.

Akhirnya setelah lewat tengah malam mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar supaya tidak dikira sedang menguping. Yah meskipun aku sedikit mengintip. Tentunya aku tetap saja tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Paman Billy dan Rafael berpamitan malam itu juga. Jarak rumah mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya sekitar 200 meter dari rumahku. Sedangkan Boruto dan Mitsuki memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa depan. Inojin menggelar tikar dan tidur di bawah tempat tidurku. Ayah kembali ke kamarnya, tidur bersama ibu.

Aku masih bisa mendengar lirih gumanan-gumanan dari arah ruang depan.

* * *

Pagi itu aku terbangun karena bunyi suara kuda milik Mitsuki yang berbunyi riuh. Kemudian terdengar suara derap kuda yang semakin menjauh. Ketika aku keluar kamar, tak kudapati seorangpun berada di rumah. Padahal bisa dibilang ini masih sangat pagi. Mentari saja masih malu-malu bersinar dari arah timur.

Akhirnya kutemukan ibu yang sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang. Beliau menjelaskan bahwa Boruto dan Mitsuki sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan Inojin berpamitan hendak berburu. Ayahku muncul dari arah hutan di sebelah barat, tepat di belakang rumahku. Entah apa yang diperbuatnya pagi-pagi seperti ini masuk ke dalam hutan.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum manis yang ia sambut dengan senyuman hangat, khas ayahku.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian kudengar Paman Kakashi menghilang. Warga Amegakure heboh membicarakannkejadian itu. Mereka menuduh hutan baratlah yang menelan paman Kakashi. Ada-ada saja. Jujur aku tidak suka pembicaraan yang tidak logis. Apapun alasannya.

Hari itu kedua kakakku datang berkunjung. Kali ini mereka membawa senapan ditangannya. Ayah melarangku menguping pembicaraan mereka dan memaksaku untuk tidur lebih awal. Ayah dan kedua kakakku kembali berbincang di halaman belakang rumah.

Ibu memintaku membantunya di dapur. Tapi aku menolaknya. Saat ini rasa penasaranku sudah membuncah dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalangi. Aku berpamitan pada ibu untuk segera tidur, melakukan apa yang ayah perintahkan. Ibu mengangguk sekilas sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang suka sekali membuat kue oven.

Aku keluar dari pintu depan. Memutari rumah dan berdiam di sudut belakang rumah sambil mengintai apa yang terjadi di halaman belakang rumah tampak ayah dan kedua kakakku beradu mulut.

Kulihat ayah dan kedua kakakku, Boruto dan Mitsuki sedang beradu mulut. Beberapa kali kulihat ayah menghela napas. Aku melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Hanya suara keras Mitsuki yang beberapa kali tertangkap telingaku ketika ia berteriak meminta Boruto dan ayahku untuk diam. Aku melihat mereka serius membicarakan sesuatu dan sesekali menunjuk ke arah hutan. Boruto terlihat begitu frustasi sambil berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sedangkan Mitsuki, raut mukanya terlihat mengeras. Ayah kemudian mengambil senapan yang berada didepan mereka dan mengisyaratkan kedua kakakku untuk ikut serta mengambil senapan mereka.

Aku menebak perbincangan mereka mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan paman Kakashi. Yah, akupun rasanya tidak terima jika paman Kakashi menghilang begitu saja. Paman kan orang yang sangat baik. Kakak kandung ibuku satu-satunya itu sangat menyayangiku. Ketika dulu aku bekerja dipeternakannya, ia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik dan tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti pesuruh-pesuruhnya yang lain. Aku sangat menghormati dan mengagumi paman Hatake yang bijaksana itu.

Disaat aku serius memperhatikan ayah dan kedua kakakku, tiba-tiba Shikadai datang menghampiriku dan mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku bersikeras menolaknya dengan alasan ada konflik dalam keluargaku. Namun ia berkata ada hal yang teramat penting yang harus ia tunjukkan. Dengan berat hati aku berjalan mengikutinya dan menjauhkan pandanganku dari ketika laki-laki yang sedang berdebat dibelakang rumah.

Shikadai berlari kencang sambil menyeret tanganku. Kami beberapa kali terpeleset tapi dia bersikukuh tetap bangun dan tetap menyeretku berlari cepat ke arah bukit.

Kami sampai diatas bukit ketika aku merasa napasku hampir habis. Tiba-tiba Shikadai menggoncang kedua tanganku sambil menunjuk kearah hutan. Aku menyipit memandang ke arah hutan sambil mengatur napasku yang masih tersengal sengal. Aku membungkuk sambil menangkapkan tanganku kearah lutut dan tetap memandang kearah hutan yang sampai sekarang aku belum tau apa yang membuat Tom tertarik melihat kearah hutan yang

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku berdiri tegak sambil menatap kearah Tom.

"It-itu tadi a-apa?", tanyaku tergagap.

"Ya, ya. Kau melihatnya bukan. Pendar pendar perak tadi berlalu lalang dihutan?" Dia menatapku sambil terlihat binar cerah dimatanya.

"Ya, i-itu apa tadi itu?", tanyaku tak sabar sambil mengguncang badannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Beberapa hari ini aku lihat seperti itu. Waktu aku mengatakan hal ini pada penduduk desa, mereka malah kelihatan takut tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aneh bukan? Kata ayahku, setelah bulan sudah melewati masa purnama pendar-pendar itu akan hilang. Pendar-pendar ini akan selalu ada setiap purnama tapi hanya setiap tahun pendar-pendar itu akan seperti saat ini. Berloncatan seperti ah entah kau bisa lihat sendiri seperti apa"

"Lalu, mereka itu, pendar-pendar itu apa? Sebenarnya mereka itu apa?"

"Entahlah, ayahku hanya mengatakan itu dan dia tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi. Ayah memintaku menjauhi hutan sampai purnama menghilang".

Saat kami kembali kerumah, ayah dan kedua saudaraku sudah pergi. Ibu berkata bahwa mereka sedang berada dihutan mengejar seorang pemburu. Tapi sampai pagi menjelang, ayah dan kedua kakaku tak kembali.

Sore harinya Inojin datang sambil membawa buruannya. Ia datang dari hutan sebelah timur, bukan hutan di sebelah barat yang berada di belakang rumah kami tempat ketiga laki-laki dalam keluargaku yang menghilang.

Muka Inojin langsung pucat ketika kuceritakan peristiwa ketika Tom mengajakku ke bukit tadi malam.

"Aku minta kau untuk menghindari hutan saat malam sampai purnama berakhir" kata Inojin sambil meminyaki senapannya. "Kau mengerti Hime, hindari hutan dan pergilah ke laut atau kemana saja sesukamu".

"Untuk apa aku ke laut?", tanyaku heran.

"Ya lebih baik kau ke laut. Terserah kau mau apa asal jangan ke hutan. Mengerti? Sudah jangan tanya apa-apa lagi".

Beberapa jam kemudian ketika langit malam sudah mulai menggelap, Inojin muncul dari dalam rumah membawa senapan kesayangannya. Wajahnya mengeras. Beberapa kali kulihat ia tersenyum masam sambil menatap ibuku yang sedang menahan tangis.

Aku datang menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku sambil memeluknya. "Baru saja pulang, kenapa harus pergi lagi?"

"Jagalah ibu. Aku akan menyusul ayah dan kakak. Kau ingat kata-kataku baik-baik. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam hutan sampai bulan purnama berakhir. Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu menjaga ibu. Jika sampai bulan purnama berakhir aku, ayah dan kakak belum kembali, kau harus kembali ke kota bersama ibu", ia segera membenarkan jaketnya dan membawa senapannya berjalan kearah hutan.

Aku menyusulnya dan berlari tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau tuli? Kau tidak dengarkan kata-kataku?" Ia mendelik sebal dan menatapku putus asa.

"Aku, bolehkah aku ikut?", tanyaku sambil menatap takut-takut kearahnya.

"Kau menyayangiku bukan, Himachan?", tanyanya serius.

"Tentu saja, kita bersama sejak dulu. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tak ingin kau pergi dan tak kembali. Perasaanku berkata, jika aku membiarkanmu pergi sekarang aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi".

"Aku tau kau menyayangiku. Akupun begitu. Berjanjilah kau menuruti nasehatku. Hanya itu yang kuminta. Kasih sayangmu akan membawaku kembali".

Ia memelukku erat beberapa saat. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya, mengecup kepalaku sekilas kemudian mengisyaratkan aku untuk pergi.

Ia masuk kedalam hutan lebat yang diselimuti pendar-pendar perak yang berloncatan. Beberapa saat aku masih melihat sosoknya yang tegap dan suara derap kakinya yang lebar. Kemudian bayangannya benar-benar hilang menembus hutan yang lebat.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author tau ini fanfic fantasi paling aneh yang er... ga banget. Ya jelas banget keliatan maksa. Tapi author tetep maksain. Abis mo gimana, di buang sayang. Dipublish aja deh. Barang kali ada orang yang mau baca. Barangkaliiiii,,, ga ada juga gak papa .. Lumayan buat koleksi.

Err... Kepanjangan gak sih?


End file.
